Dance With Me
by amagicalship
Summary: CS Movie Outtake/Canon Divergence from 3x21 Snow Drifts. Emma and Killian get a lot more time at the ball before Regina shows up, allowing for additional romantic dancing and to get lost in the castle corridors for some alone time...who knew there were so many empty rooms available?


_Firelight._ Emma knew she was supposed to be concentrating on dancing, on making sure her shoulders were straight and her lines graceful, but right now all she could focus on was the firelight shining in Killian's eyes.

She knew his eyes were lovely, had often caught herself staring into them just a tag longer than she should, but was never usually granted an opportunity like this. He was _so_ close, his bright smile blinding her in its intensity, and when she wasn't averting her eyes from his gaze, she could catalogue every tiny fleck and color layered within the intense blue.

Right now, there was golden fire in his eyes reflecting from the torches in the ballroom, but also she suspected resulting from their close proximity. He looked so free and easy, and his footsteps were remarkably light and graceful, she almost wondered if this was the same man she used to know. Captain Hook - the scoundrel who took her back to his ship - dancing like he truly _was_ a prince? Perhaps there was more to him than she gave him credit for - a _lot_ more.

She had to admit, his confidence was quite attractive. He showed complete assurance the way he had led her onto the dance floor, taking her hand and sweeping her off her feet as the music swelled around them. It was as if they'd done this before a hundred times, their steps in perfect synchronization, even their breathing seeming to coordinate as the air between them mingled together.

The press of his body to hers brought her back to what had happened only hours before. His mouth hot on hers, his hands groping her body as they swayed together, the taste of rum heavy on his tongue. Of course, that was the _other_ him, but Past Hook or not, they were one and the same. Her eyes darted unconsciously towards his lips, parted and red, and she found herself wondering if he possibly remembered her - the girl from the bar who he had desired immediately but never really got to have.

Did _this_ Hook want her that way too? There were glimpses of his old self now and then, but he was so earnest these days, so intense and serious, she couldn't say for sure that if she got him drunk and offered herself to him he would concede. _When I win your heart, Emma..._ the memory of those words still made her breath catch in her throat. She knew he meant it, knew it wasn't a lie, but so much had changed since then.

She'd said goodbye, never thinking she would see him again, been given a new life in New York free from magic and monsters. And then he'd brought her back, made her remember her parents, her family and the life that she had been missing. Ever since then she'd been pushing, forcing him away, over and over while he stayed by her side. Even now, he was here with her on this adventure, her constant companion, and despite Walsh and Neal and every bad thing that had happened in her life, she was beginning to realize he was a growing part of her's too.

 _I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team._ He was right and she knew it. Deep down she had always known it, even that day on top of the beanstalk. It's what made her leave him behind in the first place.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask what you're thinking about, love? You seem quite entranced."

She smiled serenely at him, loving the way that he could both read her like a book but also not know all the words.

"I was thinking that Captain Hook is a pretty good dancer," she said, staring him down even as he ducked his head bashfully at her compliment.

"Well, I've always been remarkably light on my feet. It's quite helpful when you're sneaking aboard a ship I've found." The devilish smirk was back, and she knew he was deflecting, but she decided to let it slide, merely nodding in response.

He raised his arm above their heads, spinning her elegantly before he settled at her back, pressing her close like all the other couples were doing.

"You'd be surprised how many things I'm good at, Swan," he whispered darkly in her ear, and suddenly all the hairs on the nape of her neck were standing at attention.

Before she had time to respond, however, he was spinning her out again, the contact lost, and she hastened to find her footing lest someone notice she had been caught off balance. In particular, him.

They sashayed a few steps forward, then turned and did the same thing in the other direction, and all the while she studied his face, wondering which Killian was with her now - the flirtatious captain, the steady partner, or the romantic post-pirate?

The song ended, and they bowed slightly the way it seemed to be customary. A new song started and he had just drawn her close again, his hand circling her waist with possessive zeal, when she spotted Charming leaving the room. Her head swiveled to follow him.

"Where's Charming going? We should follow him."

"Aye." Killian nodded, dropping his hold on her and offering his arm, which she gratefully accepted. She was too anxious to remember to keep up appearances, so she was glad at least one of them seemed to be able to stay in character.

They quickly made their way towards the same door that her father had exited, moving at a fast clip. She could only hope that Snow had already been successful at stealing the ring. Her life depended on it, literally.

When they got outside the ballroom, she barely glimpsed Charming turning right down another corridor. If they weren't careful, they could easily get lost.

"Come on," she urged as she picked up her skirts and followed him.

But by the time they made it around the corner, Charming was already turning left down another corridor, the blur of his pale jacket barely caught in her sight.

When they got to the intersection, Killian began to go right, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"He went that way," she insisted, jerking her thumb in the other direction.

Killian appeared doubtful for a moment, but relented, and they began walking down the dark hallway, Charming already having disappeared beyond the flicker of the candlelight.

"I'll follow you, love, that's how I got into this whole mess in the first place," Killian said in a loud whisper.

Just then, someone started coming from the other direction, and she quickly ducked into an alcove, Killian squeezing in behind her while a statue shielded them from view.

"Wait a minute," she whispered, turning towards him. "What do you mean you followed me? I thought you got sucked into the portal like I did."

Even in the darkness, she could see him raise his hand to his ear, scratching nervously behind it.

"Not exactly. Although it was trying very persuasively to consume me, my hook was proving quite the adversary."

Emma's heart beat faster. What was he saying? _He couldn't of-_

"You mean you _followed_ me into the vortex? Why would you do that? You had no idea where or when it would lead us!" She was still whispering, albeit a bit more loudly now that the guard had vanished down the hallway, and she turned so her body was facing his completely, wanting to hear his answer desperately.

"Aye," he said simply, releasing a big sigh. In the darkness she could barely make out the glow of his gaze as he looked at her, seeming to vehemently need her to understand. "I would follow you to the end of the world, Swan. Or time."

Emma sucked in a harsh breath, his words hitting her deep in the heart while her stomach dropped out beneath it. She knew how he felt about her, had been fairly certain, but to hear it - to hear so much devotion and passion in his words and know that they were meant for her - it melted her from the inside out, and her brain had trouble processing all the emotions that overcame her at once.

Words were never her strength in times like these, so with much trepidation and yet anticipation, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close until their noses were brushing, breath mingling hot and moist.

She hesitated only a moment before she captured his lips with hers, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as she felt him respond in kind. It was like combining oxygen with a flame, the release of so much pent-up desire flooding out like a dam had been broken. His hand came up to cradle her head, fingers tangling wildly in her hair as his tongue meshed with hers. He pulled her impossibly close as his arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him, wanting more, wanting everything he had to give.

His kiss was more intoxicating than all the alcohol she had drunk at the tavern, his body moving seamlessly with hers. She curled her tongue around his and felt him groan in response, and it was catapulting her into a higher realm where all she wanted was this pleasure and all she needed was his flame.

 _More_ , her body screamed, and she was helpless to deny it, hooking her leg around his hip and drawing him even closer, their centers aligning in a way that left no doubt about the effect she was having on him. _God, he was hard._ A wayward hand suddenly grabbed her ass, and she gasped as their lips parted, their heads turning as they changed the angle of the kiss.

It was everything she wanted in that ship's cabin, everything she was afraid to accept and desperate to deny. But her body was a traitorous wench, and right now the jerk of her hips could only be communicating one thing: she wanted him, and she wanted him badly. So badly, in fact, that she might have been willing to let him take her right there in that alcove, if her father himself hadn't come walking by at that very moment, freezing them on the spot and then forcing them to disentangle like naughty teenagers.

She dropped her leg, but left her hands on his shoulders, needing something to steady her shaky legs. It did nothing, however, for her labored breathing, which she desperately hoped her father would not be able to hear as he passed them.

Killian pressed a finger to her lips, and she forced herself to take a deep breath, letting it out as slowly and silently as possible. She watched as Charming walked passed them, striding confidently through the hallway carrying a pair of women's shoes. Must be for Kathryn.

When the loud echo of his footsteps had faded into the night, she was left with an even more dangerous predicament: continue what she started, or backtrack immediately and pretend this never happened?

Swallowing nervously, she forced herself to speak. "Killian, I-"

"Will you let me show you, Swan?"

"Show me what?" she asked, confused. Why did she possibly think she was the one in control here?

He leaned closer, his breath hot against her ear, sending bolts of energy like quicksilver to her core. "Show you how I feel about you," he whispered, and she closed her eyes, torn by her warring emotions.

She should go back to the ball, keep an eye on Charming, make sure Snow steals the ring successfully. On the other hand, a gorgeous, sincere, courageous man was offering her his heart on a platter, and she'd be stupid to ignore him. To ignore the fire that was building between them.

"We should find a room," she whispered back, biting her lip, and she could see the white of his teeth shimmering in the dark as a grin spread quickly across his face.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the alcove. Down the corridor they went to the first large wooden door, and Killian swiftly turned the handle, opening it. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she followed him inside the dimly lit room, a large four-poster bed in front of them and a single fire lit in the hearth.

He shut the door quietly, but then he was pulling her towards him, trapping her between the door and his body as his lips crushed hers, the full weight of his emotions settling upon her. She vaguely wondered why he wasn't more worried about their mission, but then his hand was on her thigh, and she knew he was under the same spell she was, having had but a small taste and still hungry for more.

Sucking a pathway down her throat, she tilted her head back to grant him full access as he hooked her thigh back around his hip and ran a hot palm up her corset. As he neared her breast, she became frenzied with the thought of what might happen next. He didn't disappoint, his hand closing over her soft mound with a tight squeeze as his mouth worked its way down to the hollow of her throat. When his tongue slid across her collarbone, she whimpered slightly and she could feel him smiling against her skin. _Smug bastard._

Realizing she was more than just a helpless maiden, she slid her hand in between them, wanting to feel for herself just how hard he was for her. His strangled gasp as she groped him was extremely satisfying, and she worked her palm over him just for good measure.

"Mmm," he growled deep in the back of his throat. "If you want to experience the full pleasure of that thing, I suggest you keep your hands off," he commanded, grabbing her hands and pinning them against the door.

She smirked at him, enjoying this just a little too much. "What's the matter, Captain? Can't handle a little foreplay?"

His eyes grew hopelessly dark at her words, and she recognized that she had put a name to their little game.

"If it's foreplay you want, darling, I'm more than happy to provide it," he said challengingly, and then his lips were playing over her skin, his tongue drawing circles just above her sweetheart neckline. She sighed, her breath shaky, as he slowly worked his palm down her arm, his mouth getting insistently closer to where she desperately needed it to be. Without fail, his thumb pushed the fabric down until he revealed one taut pink nipple, and he took it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the bud.

"Oh," she breathed out, her hand fisting in his hair, holding his head close. Slowly, he allowed her other arm to fall, his hook traveling southward towards her belly. The round curve of it dipped in between her legs, and she parted them obediently. He drew it up against her mound and she could no longer think straight, so mad was he making her with need.

Switching arms, he used his hook to pull the other side of her dress down, taking her second nipple inside his mouth, flicking it lightly with his tongue as he bit down softly with his teeth. Meanwhile, his hand was gathering the layers of her dress, attempting to pull it up. She helped him, grabbing it with both hands until he made contact with her undergarments, his hand stilling on her hip.

His mouth left her breast to reclaim her lips, and at the same time he dove his hand inside her knickers, his fingers finding their target like a heat-seeking missile.

Groaning as he found her slick heat, he kissed her passionately, hungrily, as he stroked through her folds, his hook coming up to help pull her panties down. She was almost as surprised as he was at how wet she was, the full extent of it not noticeable until he spread the moisture around, finding her sensitive nub and circling deftly. Barely having time to register that sensation, she bit down on his lower lip as he thrust two fingers inside of her, her body shaking with utter astonishment.

She threw her arms back, weak and helpless as he found a steady rhythm, his mouth the only thing holding her upright, focusing her. And yet she broke away, needing air, her arms circling his neck instead.

"Tell me, love," he whispered in her ear when he broke away. "What would you have done if I hadn't been in that cabin with you on my ship?"

"Unh," she groaned out as he hit a particularly lovely spot. "I don't know," she finally answered truthfully.

His responding kiss was almost painful in its intensity, but she met him turn for turn, never letting him go as he drove her closer to the edge with his fingers.

"I would never have let him have you, Swan," he growled in her ear. "You're mine, love...if you'll have me." Just then his thumb circled her clit and she cried out, her release washing over her as she bucked her hips up erratically.

Practically sobbing, she took a long moment to compose herself, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. "These are lovely, by the way," Killian said, placing tender kisses atop the swell of her breasts.

Emma laughed softly, suddenly overcome with another wave of desire for him. He had withdrawn his fingers and she felt needy and hollow without them, her body aching for their union.

Finding his waistband, she pushed his coat aside, tearing at his belt with determination. He stared into her eyes, watching her, and his tongue slid across his lower lip in that very particular way which made her blood temperature spike.

Once she had his pants open, she carefully inserted her hand beneath his undergarment, finding the silky length of him hard and ready against his groin. At this, she felt a strong clench between her thighs, and she swallowed thickly, her eyes never leaving his as she shimmied out of her panties altogether, kicking them aside.

Pushing his pants down over his hips, she grasped his hipbones, pulling him closer. His hand and hook were holding her skirts up, and she brought him home, nudging him towards her center.

When his head stroked against her slick flesh, he groaned deeply, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, he looked at her intently, seeking permission.

"I want you, Emma. I want you so badly. Will you let me take you, right here against this door?" he said as he caressed her face.

She shuddered at his words, already knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes. Take me." And with a hard swallow she added, "Please."

Swiftly he moved into action, pushing her hips up as he nudged inside of her. She spread her legs wide, then circled her thighs around his waist as he drove further and further inside.

"Oh, God," she moaned as he stretched her fully, a slight burn adding a pleasurable pang. He began moving, and then it was a cacophony of feeling, every sensation amplified as the world became focused on their joining.

She grabbed his head in both hands and kissed him, wanting to say so much but completely overwhelmed. They thudded against the door as he drove into her slowly at first, and then with increasing velocity. She'd have half a mind to care if she didn't feel so absolutely marvelous, every neuron in her body firing at a rapid pace.

"More," she pleaded, biting down on his neck, then soothing it with her tongue. He drove even harder, the labor evident in his grunts and gasps.

"So bloody beautiful, Swan. So gorgeous," he praised her as she raked her fingernails through his chest hair. She scratched her nails down his back, feeling the hard planes of his muscle through his clothing. She was right at that precipice - the sensation she wanted to last forever while at the same time absolutely wishing she could break through to the other side. He circled his hips, rubbing against her clit, and she couldn't hold out any longer, screaming "Hook!" as he pounded his release into her, having come undone immediately after her.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," he chanted softly once the storm had ended, continuing to drive into her slowly. Then he claimed her lips again, kissing her fiercely as they rode out their high.

"Mmm.." she purred listlessly. That was...a whole lot to deal with right now, when her entire existence was at stake.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" he asked, placing soft kisses along her jawline and up her cheek.

"You hardly need to ask, do you?" she teased, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He slid out of her, pulling back slightly, and then he bent down to retrieve her underwear, handing them to her with a very self-satisfied smirk.

Placing a firm kiss to her lips, he pulled back to regard her. "I've done my job then. I'd love to stay and make good use of that bed behind us, but I'm afraid we've still got business to attend to. I hope we haven't mucked it up too badly already," he added, his expression growing thoughtful as he refastened his pants and belt.

Emma chuckled slightly, smoothing her dress down and checking to make sure her hair was still in place. Thank goodness for glamour spells. "Well, if you ever hope to do that again, we'd better hope my parents find their way to each other."

Killian's face dropped, the full weight of her words sinking into him. "We'll make sure of it, Emma. I can't live- I won't go back there without you," he said, and once again, her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Grabbing his jacket, she pulled him towards her for one last kiss, imparting everything she couldn't - or wouldn't - say into it. She pulled, back, smiling.

"Thank you, Killian."

"For what?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"For everything," she told him. "But mostly just for being here with me, for not leaving me alone."

He pressed his forehead against hers, brushing her nose softly with his own. "Anytime, love," he whispered against her lips, and then he pulled her away from the door, taking her hand in his in a move that felt completely natural now. Opening it like a man on a mission, he tilted his head towards the hallway. "Shall we?" Darting their heads left and right, they scanned the hallway for signs of life, then pranced as quietly as possible down it, towards the direction Charming had gone before.

A loud ruckus alerted them to someone's presence, and they hurried through the door at the of the hallway, leading them out onto the outer wall of the castle and into the brisk night air. They were just in time to see Snow White running away from the tower, her cape flowing behind her. She vaulted herself over the side of the outer wall, and Emma watched in awe.

"She did it. She must have stolen the ring," she told Killian with pride, smiling as she saw her mother sprint away from the castle.

The next thing she knew, Charming was bursting out of the window, yelling vehemently. "You can't hide from me. Wherever you are, I will find you!" She smiled at the words, straight out of the storybook.

"Mission accomplished, now all we have to do-" but she was interrupted by a very rude jolt to her backside as a royal guard pushed her aside, aiming his arrow down towards Snow.

She didn't think in that moment, didn't consider the repercussions, only knew that she had to stop him. "No!" she said, before knocking him down, the arrow flying wildly.

It's then she discovered the worst part of all, that Snow had dropped the ring she was supposedly making off with.

She turned and showed it to Killian, unbelieving. "The ring!"

He didn't even hesitate. "You've got to get it to Snow. Go! I've got this!" he told her, pulling his sword from its sheath as royal guards descended upon them.

As Emma ran inside, she considered how much she trusted him, how she knew he had her back, even in this moment. He wouldn't fail her, and she couldn't fail her parents - her very life depended on it.

She may encounter stumbling blocks on the way to achieving her goal, but she wasn't doing this alone. And somehow, that made all the difference.


End file.
